Mi Madre
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: Traduccion de "My Mother" de EsmeAmelia. ¿Cuanto está dispuesta a hacer Padmé Amidala Naberrie para recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvo? Descúbrelo es esta versión en español.
1. Chapter 1

"_Mi Madre"_

_Por: __EsmeAmelia_

_Traducido al Español por LeiaAmidalaSkywalkerNaberrie_

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen – esta es sólo una AU idea que vino a mi cabeza.

**Nota de la Traductora: Hay algunas frases que cambié, por que como ustedes comprenderán que el idioma Español no es el mismo que el Inglés o por lo menos tienen ideas que no se expresan de la misma manera, sólo para darle más concordancia y que se entienda mejor algunas ideas que la escritor(a) trata de expresar en los capítulos. Disfrútenlo y que la Fuerza les acompañe**.

Chapter 1

Padme podía sentirse marchita. Su centro de conciencia estaba sumergiéndose dentro de su cabeza; su visión era borrosa; su respiración era débil. Ella apenas estaba atenta de las reacciones del droide médico dentro de ella y sujetaba una pequeña figura llorando.

"Es un niño," declaró Obi-Wan.

Padme se esforzó para abrir un poco sus ojos para ver a su hijo recién nacido, pero parecía que sus ojos no obedecían la orden. Destellos de él entraron en sus ojos mientras ella evadía rápidamente. Su mente volaba en sus memorias, furiosamente tratando de recordar que nombre habían elegido ella y Anakin si el bebé era un niño.

"Luke..." susurró ella.

Una segunda ola de dolor rozó alrededor de su cuerpo, y de nuevo se sintió marchita. Parecía que aunque ella se precipitaba entre la vida y la muerte, que ella estaba triste, un lugar vacío en el medio. Pero rápidamente, otro bebé lloraba brevemente mientras empujaba su espalda volviendo a su conciencia, el reflejo de una madre muriéndose.

"Es una niña," dijo Obi-Wan.

Padme forzó a sus ojos a abrirlos pata conseguir ver a su hija, y esta vez, sus ojos cumplieron. Sus ojos conocieron los pequeñitos ojos de la bebé, y por un largo, lento momento, ellas simplemente estaban frente a la otra, consiguiendo tocarse con sus almas. Una invisible conexión parecía pasar entre ellas, Ninguna palabra entendería el lazo especial entre madre e hija. La eternidad parecía contenida en ese ligero segundo, la muerte era irreal, el dolor era irreal, el sufrimiento era irreal, todo era irreal excepto por la cálida inocencia en los infantiles ojitos.

"Leia..." Padme finalmente susurró.

Sus pensamientos se resbalaban, soltándose en su marido, su marido que ahora era un demonio. Un recuerdo volvía a su memoria, un recuerdo de un beso, su beso que sabía a amor puro y pasión. La persona a quien le había dado ese beso nunca volvería, y su apenas consciente mente se negaba a creerlo. Su alma empezaba a alejar el lado oscuro de él, empezaba a retornarlo a lo que él era a la manera de ella.

"Obi-Wan..." ella murmuró, "...todavía hay bondad en él..." Con eso, su conciencia la abandonó

Obi-Wan sostuvo al niño es sus brazos mientras veía como Padmé dormía, sintiendo su debilidad crecer. Él trató de hacerla reaccionar con la Fuerza, tratando de buscar una manera de salvarla, pero cómo podía salvarla cuando no entendía lo que estaba fallando con ella?

Se tornó hacia la cara de Bail Organa, que estaba acunando a la bebita – claramente estaba absorto en la niña. "Crees que sobreviva?"

Bail continuó mirando a la niña. "Ella está prematura, pero ella aparenta ser fuerte y muy sana."

"La bebé no," Obi-Wan chasqueó insinuando un poco de fastidio. "La madre."

Bail finalmente lo miró con una solemne expresión en la cara. "No lo creo," dijo con un gran suspiro.

Obi-Wan se tornó al androide médico. "No hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarla?"

El droide pareció dudar. "Bueno... hay una cosa que podemos intentar, Pero es un proceso muy arriesgado."

"Que?"

El droide pareció dudar de nuevo, aunque el estaba contemplando la utilidad de su idea. "Carbonita," dijo finalmente. "No es un procedimiento usual en medicina; más bien, cuando es usado en vida, es más usado para transportar prisioneros, pero es una pequeña posibilidad de que podamos salvarla."

"Cómo?"

"Si el procedimiento es llevado a cabo exitosamente, podremos ponerla en un estado de hibernación," explicaba el droide. "todas sus funciones corporales descenderán hasta su mínimo nivel, sustentando su vida, pero apenas. Es posible que la gente persista en los efectos de la hibernación por meses, o algunos años. En algunos casos raros, los enfermos terminales que han estado en carbonita, y se han recuperado cuando una cura se ha descubierto para sus enfermedades."

Obi-Wan's abrió sus ojos. "Estoy sorprendido y todavía no entiendo. No habías dicho que no había nada malo físicamente? Cómo puedes encontrar una cura cuando parece no estar enferma?"

"En ese caso, encontrar una cura no es el propósito," continuó el droide. "Si ella es puesta en hibernación por un par de días, y luego reacciona, la estimulación que vendrá de la hibernación puede perturbar el proceso de la muerte, y de esa manera ella estará fuera de peligro. Pero, como dije tempranamente, el proceso de congelamiento es muy arriesgado. Muchos no logran sobrevivir. Hay una gran posibilidad de que el congelamiento la mate." Tornó su cara hacia el cuerpo de Padme. "Pero si no hacemos nada, definitivamente vamos a perderla."

Obi-Wan miró hacia la casi muerta senadora. Ella se lamentó levemente, y sus labios silenciaron algo que parecía vocalizar una palabra. Obi-Wan no necesitaba usar los poderes de la Fuerza para hacerlo. Los torturantes sueños de su marido estaban tomándola lentamente, matándola lentamente. Y sin embargo, su perecido cuerpo todavía estaba joven, mostrando un futuro, mostrando la necesidad de vivir.

"De acuerdo," Obi-Wan finalmente dijo. "Hazlo."

Mientras la conciencia de Padme todavía estaba con ella, su cuerpo bajaba dentro de la cámara de congelación, Obi-Wan sintió punzadas de tristeza. Por que él había estado de acuerdo en exponerla para este experimento? El no sabía mucho sobre la carbonita, pero pudo sentir que no era doloroso. Cuando la congelaron, Obi-Wan sacudidas de intenso dolor desde su cuerpo. Su cuerpo parecía ser silenciado gritando en angustia, gritando por el fin. La respiración de Obi-Wan se aceleró'. Que debía hacer?

Finalmente Padme fue levantada – o más bien, la caja de carbonita con la forma de Padme pegado en la cima de donde fue levantado. Obi-Wan no pudo sentir su dolor, pero tampoco pudo sentir nada de ella, o ambos. Ni pensamientos, ni sentimientos, ni vida de nada. Nada.

"El procedimiento de congelamiento fue un éxito," decía el droide médico. "Ella está en perfectas condiciones de hibernación."

Obi-Wan se esforzó para no temblar mientras miraba la cara congelada de Padme en la carbonita. "Y ahora que?"

"Esperaremos," dijo el droide. "la alojaremos aquí por un día o dos dependiendo de la evolución de su cuerpo en la hibernación, y luego la reanimaremos, y esperaremos a que vuelva a la normalidad."

Obi-Wan continuó mirando fijamente la forma de carbonita de Padmé, todavía incrédulo de lo que había permitido hacerle a ella.

"Tú y el senador Organa deberían llevar a los niños a una enfermera húmeda si ellos quieren sobrevivir algunos días sin su madre," dictó el droide.

Obi-Wan dirigió una pequeña reverencia. "Tienes razón. Volveré en dos días cuando reanimen a Padmé."

Padme fue almacenada en una cámara debajo de la custodia médica, donde ella no sería molestada por cualquiera de los pacientes vivos o ocupando espacio entre los pacientes en más necesidad de irse. Los droides planearon reanimarla en dos días después de congelarla, cuando ella se reuniera con Obi-Wan y sus niños y así encontrar un escondite seguro de Darth Vader.

Pero desafortunadamente, ellos no contaron con que Darth Vader la custodia médica la próxima noche.

La mañana siguiente, que pequeña habia quedado la custodia que parecía una zona de guerra. Los cuerpos quebrados de droides y pacientes tendidos en el suelo. Ninguno fue ahorrado: ni los jóvenes, los viejos, los fuertes, o los débiles, Un hombre antiguamente llamado Anakin Skywalker no podía ser discriminado. Mucho se había dicho de que la senadora Padme Amidala había estado en la custodia médica el día anterior, pero la razón por que ella estaba allí era todavía un misterio, Excepto por quien estaba escondiendo a sus niños. Aunque su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado en medio de los escombros, pero se creía que estaba muerta. Ninguno de los dos, Obi-Wan o Bail Organa sabían sobre lo que había debajo de la cámara en donde había sido puesta, so in time, todos empezaban a creer que Padme estaba muerta.

Los años pasaron, un Imperio que ascendió y cayó, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bail Organa, y Darth Vader todos muertos, y el congelado cuerpo de Padmé olvidado...


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Madre"

Por EsmeAmelia

Chapter 2

AN: Gracias por los Reviews!

La Princesa Leia Organa estaba frente de una gran ventana de su apartamento de Coruscant. Ella contemplaba las brillantes construcciones y los veloces speeders sin realmente contemplarlos- más bien, su mente estaba concentrada en su estómago, su mano descansaba allí, y las dos hermosuras que se desarrollaban allí. Aunque sólo habían pasado unos días desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada de gemelos, su mente estaba relajada y contenta, dispuesta a recibir a los dos pequeños integrantes.

Sin embargo, de repente dos brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y una mano frotaba su estómago perturbando un poco su estado de mente.

El marido de Leia, Han Solo, había agarrado a Leia en uno de sus "abrazos sorpresivos del embarazo," como los llamaba, donde la tomaba por detrás sin advertirle y posaba sus manos en su estómago, teóricamente abrazaba a su esposa y sus niños al mismo tiempo. Después de recibir muchos de esos abrazos en los últimos días, Leia estaba empezando a desear que no debería haberle contado a Han sobre su embarazo hasta después – mucho después. Por que ella podría haberlo tonteado haciéndolo pensar que ella estaba ganando peso.

"Entonces deberíamos ir pensando en nombres, cariño?" Han preguntó mientras acariciaba su estómago y reposaba su mentón en el hombro de ella.

"Nombres? Ahora?" dijo Leia. "Han, sólo tengo algunas semanas de embarazo y tu ya estas hablando de nombres?"

"Vamos, cariño, Yo sé que tu has estado pensando en eso," Han continuó con su seductora voz.

"Oh... de acuerdo," dijo Leia. "que opinas de Cassandra?"

"Hmm, bueno es..."

"O Muriel?"

"Eso es un poco..."

"O Annamaria?"

"Oye, espera un segundo, sólo nombres de niñas?" dijo Han. "Tu sabes, hay posibilidades de que uno de ellos sea niño."

Leia rodó sus ojos. "Genial, era todo lo que necesitaba. Han Solo Jr."

"O quizás podrían ser los dos niños."

"Mucho mejor," se quejó Leia. "_dos_ Han Solo Jrs."

"Que, te preocupa que nos estemos excediendo en número?" Han chilló mientras besaba la mejilla de ella.

Leia decidió que esta conversación no llegaría a buen final, así que ella jaló la cara de su marido y le dio un beso en la boca para distraerlo. Eso distraía a Han, un poco también mucho. Después Leia sabía lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba tendida en el sofá con Han encima de ella, todavía en ese beso, el que se iba poniendo más apasionado a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

"Han... Han, es suficiente," Leia dijo mientras ella forzaba a sus labios a apartarse. "No tengo tiempo para esto, recuerdas? Necesito aprobar el nuevo sitio para los servicios médicos públicos."

"De acuerdo, los servicios médicos," Han se quejó. "No podías dejar a otro senador ahí?"

"Wow, imagínate que podría pasar con mi reputación. 'Lo siento, pero hemos puesto a otro senador de reemplazo entonces yo podría estar en casa haciendo el amor con mi marido.'"

"Y que si no es así?" Han sonrió maliciosamente.

"Por supuesto que no," Leia dijo con un gesto de enojo después de enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Han. "Pero tengo algunos minutos antes de irme."

Han suavemente se puso en posición de sentarse y acarició su estómago. "Nerviosa?"

"No, no del todo," dijo Leia mientras se sentaba al lado de él. "Por qué debería estarlo?"

"Bueno, primero que nada, la gente normal usualmente se pone nerviosa cuando descubren que van a tener un bebé," Han le regaló una de sus sonrisas coquetas, "pero de nuevo, nunca vuelve a ser todo normal." Después Leia quiso abofetearlo, él rápidamente continuó, "Además, tú nunca tuviste mucha experiencia en modelos de madre. Tu madre biológica, murió muy joven y luego tu madre adoptiva murió algunos años. Ahora que vas a convertirte en madre, no estás nerviosa sobre tu carencia de modelos de madre?"

"Por algo inventaron los libros de paternidad." Leia rodó sus ojos. "Tú no eres nadie para hablar de carencia de modelos de paternidad. Tú ni siquiera sabes quienes _son_ tus padres"

"Si," Han suspiró. "Rara coincidencia, de que los crecimos sin saber quienes eran nuestros padres."

"Luke decía que no hay coincidencias – que era acción de la Fuerza," sonrió Leia. Luego su cara se volvió seria. "Pero créeme, encontrando quien pudiera ser no es todo. Tómame, por ejemplo. Yo me enteré que mi verdadero padre fue una de las más malvados seres en la galaxia." Ella miró a Han astutamente. "Quizás no tengas que preocuparte por quienes son tus padres. Por lo que sabes de ellos, tu padre podría ser el Emperador."

"Luego yo supondré que debería hacerme el heredero oficial al trono," Han rió antes de agarrarla en otro beso.

Leia lo alejó. "Han, no. Recuerdas que hay que aprobar el sitio para los servicios médicos?"

"Yo supongo que estarás mejor yendo allí antes de volverme del mismo humor de nuevo." Han pestañeó a su esposa y se levantó del sofá.

Leia no veía ninguna razón para no aprobar el sitio para los nuevos servicios médicos. Antes de todo, esta pila de escombros usada para ser un centro médico hace treinta y tres años atrás, fue destruido por el Imperio. Pero la Ley requería que los sitios para proyectos en construcción de la República sean inspeccionados y aprobados por un senador antes de que las construcciones comiencen, entonces Leia empezó a analizar el sitio, empezando a pensar a desear de que ella podría estar en casa haciendo el amor con Han.

El piso original parecía que todavía podía ser utilizado. Estaba sucio, seguro, pero aparentaba ser sólido. Se podría ahorrar un poco de dinero si ellos construían el edificio en el piso antiguo. Leia caminó alrededor del piso con pasos largos, probando algo que permanecía confiable en el piso.

De repente, ella se detuvo. Algo se sentía diferente. Ella golpeaba repetidamente el pie en el piso. Si, esta parte del piso se sentía más ligera que el resto. Una mezcla de deber y curiosidad la llevaron a agacharse y examinar más profundamente. Debajo de la suciedad y el deber, ella sintió una grieta. Una larga, delgada, lisa grieta. El mismo tipo de grietas que se anidaban en los bordes de los compartimentos de contrabando del Halcón Milenario. Ella se maravilló...

Algunos minutos más de examinación revelaron que sus sospechas eran correctas – allí fue realmente una puerta con trampa en el piso. Abriendo la trampilla de la puerta descubrió un lote de peldaños bajando hacia abajo en el piso subterráneo. Leia respiraba excitadísima. Para que era usada esta habitación? Quizás por que allí se mantenían algunos de los aparatos abajo que no habían sido encontrados por el Imperio? Ella prácticamente saltó con su pie y empezó a descender abajo en la oscura escalera.

Abajo en la habitación secreta, la linterna de Leia taladraba la oscuridad por primera vez en muchos años. Estanterías llenas con diferentes medicinas brillaban en la iluminación. Leia sintió ganas de llorar de excitación por su descubrimiento. Ella razonó que ese cuarto era para almacenar raras medicinas en orden para protegerlas de los robos, y ese plan tuvo éxito. Luego de que el resto de los edificios había sido destruido y atacado, esas medicinas habían sobrevivido, y ahora ayudarían a curar las enfermedades. Ella estaba muy excitada de que casi no notara cuando su pie golpeó algo duro.

Y ahora que es esto? Leia alumbró hacia abajo para ver mientras corría hacia allá, e inmediatamente su excitación se transformaba en algo más allá del terror.

Una mujer gris, metálica, con su cara agonizante y carente de vida de ella. Sus ojos pestañeaban para cerrarse, como si ellos estuvieran bloqueados por un gran rayo de luz. Su boca estaba medio abierta, como si estuviera llorando de dolor. La forma de la cara descendía en un ligero gris, como si la sustancia capturara un momento de tortura y lo preservara indefinidamente. Leia tembló ligeramente, por que ella había visto otra cara conservada como esta, otra cara en similar agonía. Desagradables recuerdos de otra cara, la cara del hombre que amaba, flotaban en su cabeza. Ella no necesitaba examinar el resto de la figura para saber que es lo que le había pasado a esta mujer.

Esta mujer había sido congelada en carbonita.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mi Madre"

por EsmeAmelia

Chapter 3

AN: Gracias otra vez por los reviews!

Leia estaba de frente de la figura por largos momentos, incapaz de hacer algo. Intensas olas de frio se repetían alrededor de su cuerpo mientras ella se esforzaba para mantener su respiración calmada. Los terribles recuerdos de la forma congelada de Han Solo parecían estar escapándose de del confinamiento de su cerebro y otra vez estimulaban sus sentidos. Ella miraba a Han... luego veía a la mujer... luego volvía a ver a Han otra vez... las imágenes se estaban tornando frente a sus ojos, como si fueran a llevarla a la locura. Ella cerró sus ojos, pero las fantasmagóricas imágenes aparecían frente de sus ojos, silenciosamente llorando de dolor, silenciosamente llamando para que la liberaran de su pesadilla parecida a la muerte...

Liberarla! Cuando esas dos palabras entraron en la cabeza de Leia de repente volvió de golpe a la completa realidad. Rápidamente se deslizó con su linterna abajo hasta el lado de la caja de carbonita para leer los monitores de vida.

Los ojos de Leia se abrieron enormemente cuando vio que los enchufes funcionaban. La mujer en la carbonita estaba viva!

Leia tragó saliva mientras ella se agachaba debajo de la caja. Aunque ella había liberado a alguien exitosamente desde la carbonita, ella titubeó otra vez de hacerlo. Ella recordaba como Han se había arrojado en sus brazos, ciego, enfermo, desorientado. Él le había contado que de que su única fuente de consuelo mientras duraba el aplastante tiempo de hibernación era que alguien que conocía y amaba estaba con él. Leia se estremeció. Ella había oído de que algunas personas se vuelven locas cuando son descongeladas, y en este caso, ella no era alguien que conociera y amara, pero era una completa extraña. Que tipo de comodidad podría ofrecerle a ella?

Despejando sus dudas, Leia haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a esta mujer. Ella podía sentir algo – algo como una voz que le decía que tenía que liberarla. Una largo suspiro llenó sus después de hacer andar los controles para derretir la carbonita .

El tiempo se repetía a si mismo. El cuerpo de la mujer brillaba de color rojo mientras la carbonita se derretía, su boca y manos lentamente y tiesamente empezaba a moverse, similar a la descarbonización. Leia contuvo su respiración, ansiosa de esperar a que la mujer despertara, aunque fuera una vieja amiga de un extraño.

Finalmente, el proceso estaba completo, y mujer se convulsionaba mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar violentamente mientras ella respiraba irregularmente. Leia reaccionó rápidamente y tomó la fría mano de la mujer. "Está todo bien," dijo con voz tranquila. "Ya está. Estarás bien."

"Y-Yo... No puedo ver," susurró la mujer.

Serán esas las primeras palabras que usa la gente cundo viene saliendo de la hibernación? Leia se preguntó. Ella gentilmente jaló la tiesa mano de la mujer. "Las enfermedades de la hibernación se curarán y tu vista retornará," continuó, sorprendida de oír lo que le estaba confidenciando. "Yo no sé cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí en la carbonita o quién eres, Pero estoy aquí para ayudarte." Ella cuidadosamente reaccionó poniéndose detrás de la espalda de la mujer para ayudarla a sentarse. "Ven conmigo. Vas a ponerte bien, Lo prometo."

Para la completa sorpresa de Leia, la mujer cumplió su petición. Ella parecía creerle automáticamente a Leia mientras la ayudaba a pararse y a guiarla por los peldaños de las escaleras, como si ellas se conocieran de antes. Una extraña que Leia _sentía_ que la conocía. Mientras ella tocaba la fría piel de la mujer, ella pudo sentir una conexión, una profunda conexión, una conexión que parecía el lazo de las almas. Su curiosidad crecía cada vez más intensamente con cada paso. Quien era esta mujer?

Leia se tornó y miró a los ojos ciegos de la mujer, y el mundo desapareció. Aunque esos ojos no podían ver, ellos parecían hacer que Leia se arrojara al alma de la mujer, el que era un lugar invitante, un lugar cómodo, un lugar en donde nada le haría daño a ella.

Leia rápidamente tornó sus ojos mas allá, un poco abrumada por esta experiencia. De acuerdo ella se había concentrado en llevar a esta mujer a su casa, donde ella descansaría y recuperaría su fuerza. Pero, no importaba cuán duro fuera para Leia concentrarse en eso, ella no podía ignorar las voces silenciosas que le hablaban a ella.

_Tu conoces a esta mujer,_ estaban diciendo. _Tu conoces a esta mujer._


	4. Chapter 4

"My Mother"

By EsmeAmelia

Chapter 4

AN: Otra vez gracias por los reviews! Estoy sorprendida-Nunca pensé que tomarían en serio esta historia. **_(Nota Traductora: Los AN son las notas de la autora original)_**

"De acuerdo, puedes descansar aquí" Leia dijo a la mujer mientras ella se sentaba en la punta de la cama que compartía con Han. "con un poco de descanso, estarás bien."

La mujer sintió el colchón en donde se sentó mientras buscaba, en donde ella inmediatamente colocó su cabeza. "Gracias..." dijo suavemente.

"No hay problema." Leia sonrió a la mujer, aunque ella sabía que la mujer no podría verla. "Créeme, Yo se que estar congelado en carbonita no es fácil. Mi marido una vez..." ella se detuvo cuando vio que la mujer se había quedado dormida.

Leia reaccionó y suavemente tomó una frazada para cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer, tapándola con la ternura de una madre cuando tapa a sus niños. Quien fuera que sea, allí había algo que la hacía sentirse cómoda. Leia recorrió con sus dedos el rizado cabello café mientras ella contemplaba su tranquila cara. Su cara era muy hermosa, pero allí había algo de pena. La cara era muy familiar...

"_Que_ está pasando aquí?"

Leia movió rápidamente su cabeza para ver a Han parado en el pasillo, mirando más bien choqueado a una mujer extraña durmiendo en su lado de la cama. "Han, _shh!"_ ella bufó. "necesita su descanso."

"_Ella?"_ Han hizo una mueca de desprecio sin bajar su voz mientras él apuntaba el lado de su cama. "Quién demonios es _ella, _que está haciendo _ella_ in _nuestra_ cama – y en _mi _lado, ni más ni menos?"

"_Han!"_ Leia dijo en un fiero susurro. "Tú de toda la gente debería saber que la gente necesita descansar después de ser liberados de la carbonita."

"Si, y que gran descanso me di en el frío, duro, e insalubre piso de las mazmorras."

"Oh vamos, Chewie dice que dormías como un bebé."

"Bueno Chewie tiende a exagerar..." Han se detuvo en media frase y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, mientras comprendía lo que Leia quería decir. "...aguarda un segundo, dijiste que ella fue_congelada en carbonita__?"_

"Efectivamente," dijo Leia. Ella caminó hasta la puerta y tomó la mano de su marido. "Vamos, puedo explicártelo aquí." Antes de que Han pudiera protestar, ella lo llevó fuera de la habitación.

"...Entonces déjame entender esto. Tú encontraste a esta mujer congelada en carbonita en un cuarto en el sitio de construcción, y luego la liberaste y decidiste llevarla a casa?"

Leia asintió.

"Y no tienes idea de quién es?" Han continuó.

Leia asintió de nuevo. "Ella no podía hablar durante el camino a casa, pero estoy segura de que ella vendrá y nos contará quién es."

Han todavía parecía como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. "Um, sin ofender, pero no podías llevarla a un hospital en lugar de arrastrarla a casa para robarme mi lado de la cama?"

"Bueno... si... probablemente..." Leia dijo a tientas.

"Y luego que hiciste?"

Leia suspiró. "Sentí algo. Era como..." Ella distraídamente alcanzó su cabello trenzado y empezó a dar vueltas con una hebra de su pelo. "...era como que significaba que tenía que traerla acá, como si supiera que tenía que encontrarla."

"Oh, la Fuerza te dijo que ella _significaba_ robarme mi lado de la cama?" Han rodó sus ojos. "Piensas que a la Fuerza le habría importado terriblemente si la hubieras puesto en el sofá en lugar de eso?"

Leia bajó la frente. "Entonces tu estás más preocupado de perder tu lado de la cama una noche que esta pobre mujer que estuvo congelada quién sabe cuanto tiempo?"

"A la manera del contrabandista, ya lo sé." Han le regaló una corta y maliciosa sonrisa. "Más aún todavía."

Leia consideró darle una bofetada a Han en la cara, pero decidió que tenía que ir contra el hecho de que la racket he made afterward podría despertar a la mujer. "Han," dijo ella calmadamente, "es mucho más simple admitir la presencia de alguien que estuvo congelada en carbonita es incómodo."

Han no iba a admitirlo, pero él no iba a darle más arranques ni el uno ni el otro. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, lo que convenció a Leia de que ella había dado en el clavo, y dio duramente en él.

"A donde vas?" preguntó Leia.

"A acostarme en el sofá," Han replicó sin mirarla. "Parece que dormiré aquí esta noche."

Leia volvió a su habitación, donde ella se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. La mujer no había despertado o cambiado su posición, pero su tranquila respiración mostró a Leia de que ella se estaba recuperando. Ella contempló otra vez la cara de la mujer, la que contenía mucha mística. Ella pudo sentir que la mujer tenía un secreto, un secreto que era relevante para ella. Que podía ser? Leia estuvo tentada de probar la mente de la mujer, pero ella no quería invadir la privacidad de alguien que sólo venía de ser liberada de la carbonita. Ella estaba confiada de que de que esta mujer sabía un secreto que se revelaría pronto. Pronto, la razón de la extraña conexión que sentía sería revelada.


End file.
